Game on
by not in this world
Summary: Peeta became a spy for the third side of this war, but when he's selected for the 74th hunger games he's determined to make it out alive and bring up some chaos for the capital. MOCxPeeta, slight CatoxPeeta?
1. A new friend

Peeta didn't love Katniss.

No, not at all, he could never fall in love with her. It is all part of the game plan, something that might keep him alive to the end. It didn't have to be this way though, he _could _win the game on his own. Everyone has some kind of secret of their own, and it just happens that his secret could get him killed.

Or worse, tortured.

In district 12 not many people notice stuff. They're all too busy to keep themselves and their families alive to care for the tiny details. No one cares if the fence has a hole in it, no one notices if one or two person slips into the woods. Like Katniss who depends on hunting games to live, the people all think it's normal to have some hunters out there getting some food to put on the table for the hungry mouths. So of course no one notices when Peeta slips into the woods.

He was little when he first slips out to explore the place, ten, maybe. At first he didn't dare to venture out too far in case he got lost or run into some hungry animals looking for food. Then as time goes by, he wonders a little farther every time. The woods isn't so bad, he thought to himself.

But he soon realizes he was wrong. It was a summer day that he had wondered a little bit too far out when he heard the heavy snorting sound from the bushes. Immediately he tries to run, he might have snapped a twig or two that caused the animal to notice his presence. Then he trips on something and fall face down to the ground.

_Thump. _

Luckily it didn't do much damage than pain. He sat up and stares right into a pair of golden round eyes. They would have been beautiful if they weren't on a huge black mountain cat with claws sharp enough to rip his flesh apart like paper. Long slivery claws were waved in front of him, they were stained in blood which made him wonder if the beast had gotten to him already.

But the beast didn't try to mule him, instead it mention to the ground beside Peeta. His gaze follows and sees a boy a little older than him lying there. He was dressed in fine hunting cloth and a good quality knife is strapped onto his bronze belt. He was a lot larger than Peeta with honey bonze colored hair and slightly darker healthy skin tone.

"What the…." He shook the boy beside him, the boy wasn't wounded or anything but merely sleeping. Then he turns back to the beast, thoughtfully he asks. "Is this your owner?"

The beast nodded, it seems like it can understand Peeta well. It put a paw above the boy's face and then smacked down hard. The boy woke up instantly at the compact, whimpering slightly as he rubs his nose. His eyes were a mossy green color, like the lake water.

"Brasil, what did you do that for?" He asks the beast, the latter only pat the ground in reply. The the Boy seems to have noticed Peeta beside him. His eyes narrows dangerously as his left hand went for the knife on his side. "Who are you?"

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark. " Peeta gulps and move back a litte. "I come from district 12, who are you?"

"District 12? Well, don't you think you're trespassing here Peeta?" He stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off his camofloged colored cloth. Stretching up and then look down at him again.

"So? It's not like the peacekeepers will know." Peeta stood up as well only to get annoyed by the fact that the boy was still a little bit taller than he is. "What about you, you're trespassing too. And you haven't told me your name yet either."

"Ha, you have good spirit, I like that. The name's Labhcas, Labhcas D." He laughs and before Peeta could say anything he pulls them both into the long bushes on the side and clamps a gloved hand over his mouth.

Peeta tries to struggle.

"Don't move, or we'd both get caught." Labhcas whispers beside his ear, with that Peeta stop all his movements. A hovercraft moves slowly over in the sky, searching for any sort of people that might be hiding in the woods. They waited as it pass by before finally crawling out of the brushes. Good thing they passed by fast, it was hard to breath in that position.

"How did you know they were coming?" Peeta asks.

"Brasil here heard them, he's got pretty sharp ears you know." Labhcas adjusted his coat and pats his pet on the head. "As for why I'm here…"

He paused then eyed Peeta from head to toe. "How much do you hate the capital? Be honest."

"A lot, the capital don't give shit about us and make the people starve and frightful." Peeta replied before mentally smacking himself for trusting a stranger this easily.

A strange form of glee shows up in the other boy's smile. Later on Peeta learnt that it's a fucking devil's simle that meant bad luck. "Come closer than."

Peeta than learned that boy is not from any other district. He came from a place somewhere farther inside the woods where they don't live by the capital's rules. Then he stopped and told Peeta that if he wish to know more than he will have to do one thing for him.

"What do I have to do?" Peeta asked. Labhcas smiles and pulls out a little metal box, he hands it over to Peeta and told him to deliver it to the homeless man in a green coat that always sat at the edge of the old warehouse back in district 12. Peeta did what he was told and went back to the same place the next day.

Labhcas then let him in on the existence of district 13. He also told Peeta of the other district's secret group of rebels but he wasn't part of that. Labhcas's people don't interfere with the rebels or the Capital, all they do is seat and watches the two fight out and give little pushes to make things more interesting. They have people set out there in the other districts as an underground network.

Afterwards they became good friends and despite Lubhcas occasionally crazed wits they get along just fine. When he has spare time Lubhcas would teach him weaponry, combat, and survival tactics. It was fun and exciting as Peeta excelled in these lessons. Well, he might suck at combat but that's not the case. A spy doesn't need to have that good of reflex and combat skills, too easy to get discovered. He became the secret little spy for Lubhcas in his district, when the time is right he could help out. What he didn't know is that the day would come so soon.

He is now 16.

A perfect sneaky little spy who work for the third side in this war. The 74th annual Hunger Games is just about to start. He watches as Katniss volunteers for her sister and thoughtbitterly how the crowds in the capital must be enjoying the show. They were going to pay, foolish public. The Effie put her hand into the boy's bowl and drags out a name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

For the briefest moment Peeta's mind went blank, then he walk silently on to the fucking stage. He wasn't sure what he should do right now, but he was sure that Lubhcas was watching. And that he would have a plan of what to do.

He will find a way out, he always does.

* * *

**Hey, it's my first hunger games story, hope you guys like it. And for some confusing parts, it will be explained in later chapters. Plz reivew.**


	2. Game on

They have been "escorted" on to the train. The most unbelievable thing is that Lubhcas hasn't shown up yet. So that either means he's on his own or that something will happen during the train ride. With that thought in mind Peeta move down into the end and opens the door to his room.

_More like a freaking prison. _Peeta shrugs and close the door behind him. Of course, just as he had suspected Lubhcas is already in the room. Of course, in his usual gear up, the black bandana wraps around loosely on his head with the small red decorating beads dangling down the side of his ear, dark combat clothing with his favourite knife strapped on his belt. He had gotten quite tall and bulky through the last few years. The older teen opens his eyes when he heard the click of the doors sure looks relaxed with his smug expression and the way that he lays comfortably on the bed. The guy didn't bother to take off his boots or gloves and normally Peeta wouldn't give shit if it leaves mud and dead leaves all over the bed. Only this time he does care for that _he _would have to sleep on that bed tonight.

"Get off the bed Lubhcas." He walks to the side of the bed and gives the older teen a light push. "Don't get mud all over where I have to sleep tonight."

"Oh don't be such a whiny little bitch babe." Lubhcas waves dismissively back at him. "So, what do you want to do now? We've got plenty of time to have some fun before getting the hell out of here."

"Sex in here of all places? Not gonna happen." Peeta rolls his eyes at the comment and smacks the other on the head. "Not on a stupid train to the fucking capital where I'll be fighting to death just for their freaking entertainment."

"Heh, you'll be fine cause we can bust out of here right now." Lubhcas shrugs and rolls on to his back on the bed.

"No." Peeta said as he also lay down on the bed. He felt a harsh tug by his arm and soon Lubhcas was on top of him.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" His eyes narrowed at Peeta's answer then he lowers himself closer to the younger boy. Peeta can feel his breath and warmth from this kind of close distance. "What the hell are you planning Peeta?"

"The capital want game right? So I say we give them some game." Peeta smiles sweetly and tangles his fingers into the beautiful locks of bronze hair. "Help me put on a show?"

The teen on top of his starts to smile as well and leans in forward to close the gap between their lips. "Let's show them then."

Peeta grins through their kiss. _This is going to be a good game_.

In the end they didn't do the whole thing as Lubhcas gets up and opens up the window. He smiles but had a look of disappointment.

"Too bad I don't get to blow this train up." He took out a remote and throws it out the window. "Well babe, just don't fuck up while talking crap then you should be fine. Have fun, I'll be watching."

_Which means he'll be ready to break him out of the game. _It's these little hidden messages that touches Peeta's heart.

"Don't worry it will be the show of a life time and don't get _too_ jealous when I charm those guys." Peeta smiles back at him and watches his lover laugh at the comment and jumps out the window.

_Yep, Game on._

As the capital came into view the next day the fascinating buildings did shocked Peeta. It was different seeing it on TV and in real life. The tall high rise buildings were different from the underground city that Lubhcas lives in that he had seen thousands of times before in the pocket sized projector. Well, in case you're wondering Lubhcas and his people lives underground just to be safe from the Capital's patrolling hovercrafts. Then the train got into the station and they saw the screaming audience and flashing reporters.

Peeta smiles and waves them through the window to make them go crazier than ever. Katniss, however disapprove of his actions.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some sponsors in the game." He shrugs at the comment, then his mind quickly planned out several ways where Katniss could be useful in his show. None of them seemed good enough at this point though.

However, Katniss does have some skills so when the time comes she should prove to be useful is some way. Now he just needs to find a way to bring up chaos for the capital.

"Welcome to the Capital!" Effie chirps happily behind them, she seems to be in an awfully good mood. Peeta didn't have that much time to think about anything before they were hustled to the preparing rooms. He and Katniss parted ways there and Peeta readjust himself to face his stylist.

But before that he quickly scans the area and counted the possible targets. He can't go too overboard or else he'd be in too deep so he better select his targets carefully. At the same time it must be someone who can fit the image, love in the games aren't unusual but it can back fire pretty easily too. Then his spies the golden gladiator from district two, the guy was about the same size as Lubhcas. Might be a good choice, but he need to take some time to observe the brute first.

Cato couldn't wait to get out of this bull shit and straight to the arena. He wants to show all of the country of just how deadly he is. The thrill of blood and violence turns him on so much that he can hardly bear it. Then he felt someone watching him then the feeling quickly disappeared. He spurns around but saw nothing so he shrugs off the feeling and went onto their chariot.

As the parade begins the careers obviously got waves of screams and cheers as their chariots rides forward. People were screaming his name when Cato waves at them, they adore the golden gladiator and some were even fainting over. Clove blew kisses at the crowd and they went nuts over trying to grab those kisses. Then as they drew near the end the crowd became silent, all the tributes turn their heads to see what had happened when they saw the most unforgettable sight.

Beautiful, _capturing_ flames trials down the district 12 tributes' bodies, leaving a magnificent tall of fire behind them. The two tributes hold hands and raise them high above their heads as the crowd broke into absolute chaos and chanted their names. Roses, glitter and ribbons were thrown towards them as the crowd claps and stomps.

Peeta holds onto Katniss's hand tightly as he thought of how much of a show this must be for the capital residents. This is just the beginning, things will get even more interesting when he starts up the game. At the same time he couldn't help but think of what Lubhcas is thinking right now, he is watching, Peeta knows that.

_Just you wait scums, this will be a game that no one will forget!_

Cato wasn't even paying any bit of attention to President Snow when he gives the annual speech. His full attention was captured by the male tribute from district twelve. The younger teen is alluring, gorgeous, and Cato was sure that he needs to have him. Just looking at the way the tight black suit fits on the blonde's beautiful body and the way the flame licks on his skin is turning him on harder than anything else. Yep, he was defiantly going to have him.

Of course, Peeta noticed the brute staring at him but he try to act like nothing was wrong. Heck, he didn't even try anything yet and there's already a target taken care of. Now he just need to test out how deep the waters runs, and tomorrow's training day would be his chance.

* * *

**thank you to those that reviewed! Also, hoped you liked this chapter and as a side note update will be up once a week and if i hve time it will be two chapters at a time.**


	3. Kiss you? Maybe not

Peeta close the door behind him as he enters the room. The whole night was one freaking show down, he felt like he's already deaf from the high pitched screams of the audience. The various blinding clothing and decorations of the citizens' fashion stings his eyes like hell fire. He drops on to the bed and stares up at the beautifully designed ceiling.

Then he hears a knock on the door which made him jump a little. "Come in."

A male avox came into the room holding a cup of steamy drink, strange, Peeta didn't ask for any. "Wait, I didn't ask for…oh shit…."

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue baby?" The "avox" asked dramatically, setting the cup down on the night stand beside the bed. He extends his arms out and smiles. "Did you missed me?"

Peeta jump up and throw himself into the other's arms. The stronger of the two caught him easily and firmly in an embrace. "What are you doing here? More importantly how did you even get in here?"

"Heh, their security was easy enough to break in. All I did was knock out one of the avoxs and swiped a security card from them." Lubhcas put Peeta back on the bed and took out a small computer chip strapped on to a red string. He spins it between his fingers and leers."So babe, don't I look good?"

"You look terrible." Peeta jokes but in truth he had to admit that Lubhcas looks great. The red and gold waiter's suit made him look taller and more...tamed? A strange sensation fills Peeta and he doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing.

"Hey, you're just jealous that I'm better looking than you." Lubhcas laughs and pulls his love into a hug. Peeta hugs him back, Lubhcas suddenly turns serious. "Don't worry okay baby, you're going to come out in one piece for sure."

Peeta didn't say anything, truth to be told he _is _scared. He's scared of what he had to do in the games, how can he kill innocent people?

"Baby, Peeta, look at me." Lubhcas lifts Peeta's head up slightly so that they are staring into each other's eyes. "I don't give shit about what you had to do in there, it doesn't matter to me. It won't matter to _us_ as long as you're alive in the end."

"Lubhcas…" Peeta hold on tight to his lover. "…I love you."

"And I love you too so hang in there." Lubhcas chuckled as he gives Peeta a light kiss on the lips. "You just remember to win and stir up some lovely chaos for the capital okay? I'll try to help you from the outside as much as I can."

"Thank you." Peeta smiles and let go of Lubhcas. "Just you wait to see the show."

A strange radio sound came from the tiny metal device in Lubhcas's left ear. He presses a finger on it and listened. "Copy that. Unit 2 move out through west side, get the trucks in and set the system back on in 5. "

"Alright, I've gotta leave right now before those guys caught me." Lubhcas waves and turn to head out the door, then he halted and search his pocket to take out a small slivery necklace. It was a simple black metallic cube with a round ruby in the middle. Lubhcas winks at the confused Peeta. "Take this with you just in case. Oh yeah, you_ looook_ super HOT out there tonight babe."

With that, he disappeared out the door.

_Damn him for that last sexy look_. Peeta gave the finger towards the closed door and turn to go into the showers.

Training starts today and it is Peeta's chance to get to know his cards. Last's night's golden gladiator will be his first priority. He needs to get the boy's attention but first he needs information. He walks into the training room with Katniss silently.

Cato,

He's name is Cato. That's about all he knows right now, but after a few minutes of watching the other from the corner of his eyes he's pretty sure he's dealing with a brute with an insanely large ego here. The older teen's obviously strong and deadly, in size he's about the same the Lubhcas and judging by how he handles the weapons he's gotten some intense training beforehand. However, he doesn't seem to be as witty as Lubhcas, that would make things easier. Of course, he needs to play the cards right in order to get the right reactions from the brute.

Since somehow he's clearly the leader of the career gang he will need to know how the others will react. He can't hesitate one moment when he's making his moves, sure this thing is like a gamble that he needs to play all out at but Peeta had to admit there is a touch of thrill. Dead and gone he'd be if he plays the wrong move and he can't be effected by the other, it has to be the other way around so he can throw the whole career pack off their game.

Katniss is a whole different problem.

He can't kill Katniss. Sure he might not know the girl well but he can't bring himself to kill the girl who came from the same district as he did. Heck, if he can he doesn't even want to kill those other guys either. Lubhcas had always says that he was soft but it's just who he is.

"_Maybe we'll have a winner this year…that girl…"_

His mother's words suddenly pops into his mind and it just won't go away. A tiny part of him wants to show his mom that he can do it just as well as Katniss can. On the other hand there are people waiting for Katniss to go back and he…he only has Lubhcas.

Did they think he didn't notice anything when they look at them on the reaping stage? Their cold stares and light mutters of exchanging words when he was reaped. The dead look in their eyes announcing that he was a gonner from the start. The flick fire drained from Haymitch's eyes as if recalling the memories of the dead tributes and that Peeta will soon be one of them.

Yeah, people in district 12 would probably love it more if Katniss goes back. His mother wouldn't even cry for him if he dies. Peeta thought bitterly as he ties up the last knot on his trap. Katniss work quietly beside him but she was staring at the career pack. Her eyebrows furrowed and he back curve slightly as if ready to jump any second.

Peeta follows her gaze and spotted Cato walking towards them. He seems bigger and more intimidating up close but Peeta know it's time to make his move.

"Katniss." He whispers at the girl mentioning for her to go for the knife on the side if anything goes wrong.

"Hey, I need a sparring partner so how about it Twelve?" Cato jeers at him, the muscles in his body tense slightly as if ready to pounce on him right there and now. Of course Peeta wouldn't know how Cato had been thinking to get his hands on the boy on fire. The rest of the careers chuckled and watch from where they were standing, clearly laughing at how badly Peeta would be beat up if he accepts the challenge.

"Don't Peeta, just ignore them." Katniss got up as Peeta did the same. She grabs Peeta's arm as he took a step forward the massive career. She leans in beside his ear and whispers. "Haymitch says not to bring too much attention to ourselves."

"Screw that." Peeta whispers back, this is his game and he will play it his way. He turns on his most charming smile (at least as best as he can do one) to Cato and laughed. "Sure."

They went over to the mats and stand face to face and both took a position. As the trainer blew the whistle Peeta steps towards the right as Cato charge at him in full speed. Just like Peeta predicted the career from 2 would take offense from the get go and would most likely dominate him on these mats within a moment or so. He wasn't as strong as the other and he'd be wasting his energy facing Cato in combat alone so as Cato haul himself around and tackles Peeta he let the brute took him down on to the mat. Still holding a little ground as he kept his shoulders off the mat Peeta decided it's time for his move. He digs an elbow just under the career's rib cage, causing him to feel like gagging first then press into the mats with the same arm and uses his other palm to deliver another harder blow in the same spot. At the same time he elbows the Cato's arm with the hand that was pressing into the mats out. This caused the brute on top of him to lose his balance and falls backward.

Peeta took the chance to scramble up but he underestimate the brute's recovery time and was knocked back down and pinned within seconds. The trainer blew his whistle and the game was over.

Peeta got up and check their audience, judging by their looks he's got their attention now. Step one in his plan is completed and now….

He went over to Katniss who was scowling at him and they went on about their unfinished survival training. He felt the heated stares on his back as he smiles in triumph.

As the first day of training ends Peeta took his time to finish up his business.

"Peeta, you coming?" Katniss asks as she steps into the elevator.

Peeta saw Cato in the back out of the corner of his eyes, an evil glint of joy flash across his eyes. "Go on ahead Katniss, I'll catch up soon."

The door shut and Peeta took a deep breath before turning around. He was stunned when a loud bang sounded beside his ears. The blonde career was inches away from him with his strong muscular arms trapping him between the elevator door and the brute's body.

"Waiting for me twelve?" Cato smirks down at the smaller boy.

Peeta bit his lower lip lightly. He doesn't need to put on a show when there's no audience but he does need to keep some form of the brute's interest in him right now.

"Depends on what you think." Peeta put both his hands up on the older teen's chest giving it a light shove that doesn't do anything to push him away instead it feels like Peeta was luring Cato closer.

Cato gladly moves in closer and softly tugs his hand into Peeta's hair. Peeta lift his head up to stare into the other's crystal blue color eyes. He felt drowned to the smaller blonde teen as he bends down and tries to lean in to close that gap between them. The elevator door opens just as their lips are about to met. Peeta took the chance to step into the elevator and close up the door.

Cato still haven't broke away from the hypnotisation to realize what had happened. When he came to anger flash across his face as he rages and took the other elevator back to his floor.

"Fucking tease, just wait till I get my hands on you in the arena." He mutters darkly as he shove pass Clove.

Clove eyed her partner weirdly but then decide it's Cato's business so she turns to go back into her room.

Peeta pants lightly inside the elevator. That was a close one, he can flirt with those guys but he wasn't going to make out with them. He has Lubhcas and the whole point of this thing is to make them fall for him. Although the career is hot but being fucked by people other than Lubhcas seems weird and Peeta wasn't deciding on doing that any time soon.

That reminds him, he might have to pull a few acts like this one in the arena where it will be broadcasted to everyone.

_Fuck_, _it's going to be a long game._ Peeta thought to himself as he trots back into his room.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! Please review and keep me motivated!**


	4. mission plan

"How was training you two?" Effie chirps at the dinner table. This time she's wearing a bright green puffy outfit with matching shiny makeup. The bright yellow scarf around her neck seems to be flashing green lights same as her wide belt with sparkling scales. Typical capital clothing, Peeta could never understand their taste in fashion. Back in district 12 most of their clothing are plain or ragged, the miners mostly wear ragged and torn clothing that is patched up in different places all over.

That reminds him of the clothing Lubhcas's people, the Outcast, wears, men wear similar combat or soldier clothing or plain shirts and pants with long or short capes while the women wears robes and clothing over their combat clothing with leather belts so that it's easily to move in since all of them are militia.

It occurs to him that he had never seen his lover out of anything but combat clothing or soldier get up except for the last time when he sneaked in as a waiter.

"Peeta, Peeta!" Katniss's voice came from beside him as she shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He asks as he quickly wolf through his dinner since almost everyone was done and was clearly waiting for him. "Something wrong?"

"No, but you two should stay clear of the careers for now." Haymitch scowls and waves for another bottle of alcohol. _That must have been his third for the night already._ Peeta thought to himself. He had seen people drink and Haymitch is definitely not the worst. There is some guys in Lubhcas's troop who can finish a tank of Guinness no problem.

"And you better be up to your game boy, you will be the first one to die in there." Haymitch added before leaving to return to his quarters.

"You don't have to worry about me." Peeta snaps back as he got up and stomp back to his room. He locks the door behind him and immediately spotted the red rose and small stone on the bed. While the rose is beautiful, sweet and all he's more interested in the stone. A triangle shaped black stone about the size of his fingernail. Peeta took out the necklace Lubhcas left him with and flips it back and forth looking for some kind of trigger. Lubhcas never left him with things he doesn't need so this stone must serve some kind of purpose. Sure enough, there's a tiny crack on the bottom for him to slide the sharpest part of the stone in.

The necklace is probably made with a tracker inside and other purposes. The ruby shimmers before projecting out an image. Blurry, shimmering image of Haymitch appears the same time as a speaker starts to talk. Peeta assumes it is the same person that was talking to Lubhcas through the mic.

"This information shall be deleted after, so pay attention Peeta." She says, Haymitch's picture got smaller and many other people's picture follows. Surprisingly Peeta knows a lot of them, victors from before, the mayor in district 12, some peacekeepers, and etc. "These guys are a part of the rebellion of district 13, your mission is to build a chance."

Peeta listens carefully, Lubhcas told him this before but it is different knowing that people he knew are a part of it. District 13 is building a rebellion and they will need a trigger to start the war.

"As you have been informed rebellion against the Capital has been going on for a long time already and you must act as a spark to start this rebellion." The voice told him. "Of course, it is not your mission to get involved as the heart of it. Your order is to stay clear of the rebellion and create a little push during the games and let it play out on its own. Over."

Peeta watches as the image disappears and he sank deep into his own thoughts. He knew that this is what he should do, it was his original intention anyways. But now he needs to count the other factors in, like the factor of attention and the public. He can't bring too much attention on himself during the games but he will need to get lots of attention before the games. Since he's chance of surviving on his own is dim his first thought was Cato, but Cato is a bloodthirsty career and that wouldn't necessary bring much up roar from the public. Katniss…on the other hand would make a good story. A girl from district 12, the worst of districts rebelling against the games, the Capital.

_The girl on fire. _Yes, she will make a good spark for the rebellion. However it is still not enough and he wouldn't be able to control Katniss's actions once they enter the games. He needs to make an impact on the audience somehow right now he should get Katniss motivated enough to play her part of the show first.

He found Katniss alone on the roof where he showed her last time, guess it was the only place where they can at least feel a little freedom. Katniss stood silently at the edge of the place just inches away from the force field. Peeta sat down beside her, she looks down to see him sitting there, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks sternly, her head tilted sideways as if checking if any more people were there.

"I just want to talk." Peeta said, it seems that it will be harder than he thought to get Katniss to let her guard down even just for a little bit. "Nothing else."

"Alright," She sat down and stares at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We can play this game our way." Peeta blurts out suddenly, his voice blown away by the wind. Both of them stare at each other in long silence. "Listen, I know what Haymitch said but do you really think that will help us in the games?"

"I don't get what you're trying to say." She shook her head as if that will help, still puzzled. The cold bitter night wind blows her hair into a mess, but she didn't mind it.

"I want to show them that I'm not a piece in their game," Peeta says, he's close, he can get through to her and hopefully build some rebelling thoughts in her. "I don't want to go down without a fight, Katniss. But I don't want to become someone else in the games either."

"That's not how the game works Peeta." She bits down on her lower lip before replying. "But if I could I want to show them they don't own me too."

Peeta smiles at her then watches her leave. He stood up and grins in triumph, his plan was working like a charm.

He expand his arms out to feel the wind, the lights of the Capital was blinding but beautiful in its own twisted and cruel way. The music and sounds of the city, like a melody to his show sounds magnificent and now Peeta understand why Lubhcas always likes to watch things from higher grounds.

It wasn't until he was roughly pulled down and slammed into the hard floor. Before he had time to realize what the heck had happened a massive weight came down on him, and had him locked down in the ground.

"Got you now Twelve." Cato's voice boomed beside his ear. His right hand traveling up Peeta's shirt, where his hand touches Peeta felt as if his skin was burning.

_Shit, how can he had not hear him coming! _Peeta struggles as Cato starts to unbuckle his belt. "Been waiting here for me?"

"Hell no!" Peeta struggles to keep his pants on and his mind intact. Fuck, he wasn't going to get fucked by some random career who's going to kill him in the games. "Fuck off!"

"I'll fuck you alright." Cato snarled on top of him and Peeta hears a tearing sound in the back. The brute had probably torn his shirt. "Stop struggling Twelve, on second thought keep on struggling."

He leans in to kiss Peeta but it was more like he was trying to bit Peeta's lips off. The kiss was rough and hard, unlike the all kisses Peeta shared with Lubhcas before. They were passionate and rough ones but never had one where Peeta feels so…violated.

Cato moves down to attack the younger boy's neck, that's when Peeta saw his escape route. He moves his head to kiss Cato. The brute seems to be taken back a little but quickly deepens the kiss. Peeta sneaks a hand towards the side to grab the stone inside the flower bed. He then brings the rock down hard on the career's shoulder joint. It won't do much damage but it knocked him off balance enough for Peeta to move away and bolt back down. He slides into his room and locks the door, that was way too close.

He needs to stay clear of Cato.

It's obvious he doesn't stand a chance against him and by what just happened he needs to get as far away from him to keep himself safe by all means. This proves that Cato is not an option for his plan which means he will have to work hard on Katniss.

With that thought in mind he started to scrub down where Cato had touched with soap and water until the skin had turned to a slightly pink color. After a good hour or so he finally came out of the bathroom and fall asleep on the bed.

Hopefully his slumber won't be filled with nightmares tonight.

* * *

**Suggestions welcome! **


	5. loving interviews

Lubhcas leans back against the tree as he settles himself on the tree branch. He and unit 3 had set camp on the east side of the arena not far from the force field. They've planted bombs with enough power to blast away the force field and also a few inside the Capital. Heck, he can't wait to see it all goes down with one command.

They have people on the inside stationed, ready to take down the Capital's emergency defense system and the signals. Back at home base troops and hovercrafts are ready to move out. The other units in this troop have scattered around the outer forest around the force field to minimize the possibilities of getting detected.

The forest is beautiful, nice and livid but very quickly it will become a bloodbath that his Peeta is participating in. He grips the tilt of his dagger tightly and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Loosing his cool is not an option right now, he's in charge of the lives of the whole troop and the units inside the Capital, although he would very much want to just blow the whole Capital up and personally drive the bullet through the old fox Snow's head.

"Hey boss get down here, lunch is ready!" A tall man with shrubby beard, Laim, said under the tree Lubhcas is sitting in. Lubhcas jump down and landed lightly besides the man.

"What's for lunch?" He asks as they make their way back to camp site. Three men gather besides an electric heater where the pot is cooking on since making a fire would alert the Capital.

"Bird and rabbit." The shortest of the three replied as he hands Lubhcas the meat. He grumbles at the red hair man besides him. "We would have got a deer if this dumb ass hadn't scared it off."

"Shut up Aedon." He snaps back while his mouth is stuffed with meat.

"It not Caban's fault." The youngest of the three spoke up, his voice cold with distaste. There's a nasty scar made by some kind of animal across his face. His black eyes never leaving the knife in his hands as he spoke. "Stop arguing and eat."

"Alright, alright, " Lubhcas said while he finish his meat, his eyes narrows at the three as he licks the last piece of meat on his fingers off. "Kian's right, stop arguing and eat. We need to get on with the plans after lunch."

"Understood boss." They answered as went on eating. Very quickly they are all finished and gather around the lay out map of the arena and Capital.

"Get the communicators and put them on speaker." Lubhcas orders and sets the layout of the Capital on the ground as well. Aedon set them down and turns them on. "Unit 1, report. Over."

"Unit 1 reporting nothing has changed, sniper squad ready for action. Over. " A female voice sounds from the left communicator.

"Unit 2 report. Over." Lubhcas nods and gave the second command.

"Unit two reporting nothing has changed, Capital movement under full surveillance at all times."

"Alright, Unit 1 stay put until further order. Unit 2 get in contact with the guys on the inside and I expect update of the game in two hours. Over." Lubhcas ordered and waited for the response.

"Understood Sir." They both said at the same time then both cut the communication. Lubhcas points towards the middle of the arena where the tributes are most likely to be starting at.

"Don't worry boss, Peet-bread won't die that easily." Aedon sat down beside him and scratches his own messy blond hair. He's a large man with an artificial right arm. "If I know any sneaky little bastards that can weasel their way out all the time Peet-bread is definitely the one."

"Heh, you think so huh." Lubhcas chuckled at the statement as he lower his gaze onto the picture of President Snow.

"Next to you of course Boss." Aedon added, as he suddenly remembers who he's talking to.

"Yeah, he'll come out alive." Lubhcas whispers darkly, the others share a look of alert before backing away a few steps. Aedon sat up straight as he felt the air changed around Lubhcas. He eyed his allies for help but the rest just gave him a look as if saying that he's dead meat.

"If he doesn't, we'll just make the whole Capital pay." Lubhcas finished and stabs the knife he was playing with down hard into Snow's picture. He got up and took the cloak from Kian before leaving. "Stay alert, I'm going hunting. Report to me if anything happens."

The rest nods with unease, it won't be a good choice to follow their boss right now since he's clearly pissed off. A little hunting should help clam his anger and they would not want to get in his way for that.

"Boss sure is pissed off." Kian resumed the wiring job at the unplanted bombs, his slender fingers move skillfully between the wires and within seconds he had the wires set. He ties a few of them up then set them aside.

"He's just upset, anyone would if it was them in his position." Caban spats while he cleans the bones of the animal away. "He loves Little Peet to death ya know."

"It'll be alright." Liam shook his head in the direction Lubhcas left. After he sat down and continued to clean the weapons. A look of hatred on his face as he shot a deer that was hiding in the brushes a few feet away from them. "I would love to crash that old creep myself someday."

"Heh, if it comes down to that I think Boss already called dibs and ya have to wait till Little Peet had his turn as well." Caban laughs as he got up to go collect the dead animal, deer hide seems like a good material to make a welcome back alive present for Little Peet.

If there is god, he hopes that god will make Little Peet come back alive.

* * *

Peeta finally thought out a complete plan.

It's simple and effective, each year the tributes have to do an interview before the game and that's where what he says and do will be shown to the whole nation. He will tell everyone he loves Katniss, he will convince them he loves Katniss. Then even if Katniss hates it she will have to play along, the crowd will go crazy. After that nothing else will his problem, he will leave with Lubhcas and that will be the end.

So here he sat, waiting for his turn to get interviewed. He felt hot stare from Cato, apparently his attack had made him even more eager to get his hands Peeta. Peeta shudders at the thought but pretend like he was calm and still collected.

Katniss went on spinning in her dress truth to be said she looks very…pathetic like that. Giggling like some idiot girl he somehow just can't get rid of the weird feeling in his stomach about what he has to say next. It's a mixture of guilt and distaste, he feels guilty of dragging Katniss into this plan but at the same time he felt disgusted that he would have to be "in love" with some silly girl when she's nothing compared to Lubhcas. For once he decided to put himself first and selfishly he wants to get out alive from this, he wants to go back to Lubhcas and he wants to help on any way he could. Katniss is a piece in his plan, he just hopes that Lubhcas wouldn't be upset after what he's going to say.

Katniss's three minutes finished and it was his turn. He made some jokes and talk cheerfully with Caesar, the crowd seems to like him and when Caesar asked if he had a girlfriend it was the perfect time to play his card out.

"Well, there is someone but I'm not sure she even knows that I'm alive before the reaping." He shook his head as if deep in memory. The audience were hooked to his story and were all listening carefully now.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't say no to you then, eh?" Caesar offered.

"Winning…won't help in my case." Peeta says.

"Why not?"

"Because she came here with me." Peeta stammers out and drops the bomb on the audience.

This is his card, and now, let the games begin.

* * *

Lubhcas and the others were silent as they watch the interview through the tiny TV they brought with them. Finally Lubhcas burst out laughing as he hit the ground hard with his fist, the other follow.

"Bravo, just excellent!" Kian claps his hand in approval. "Well played, Peeta."

"Little Peet's got a good sense of humor." Caban was still laughing but he added a comment towards Peet's interview.

"That was a good one indeed," Aedon slaps Liam on the back. "Don't you think so Liam?"

"Yeah, it was a good show." Liam replied with a grin. "Now he's got the whole audience wrapped in him tiny little fingers."

"That's my babe alright." Lubhcas gave them a devilish grin before turning the TV off. He got up and stretch. "I'll take first watch, Liam you're next."

"Alright, good night boss."

Lubhcas smiles and lift his head to gaze at the stars in the sky. "You never failed to surprise me Peeta."

He walks over to under a tree and lay down on the ground and hums a strange yet upbeat tone.

_Can't wait to see what you have planned baby._


	6. exploding games

Training was okay, if he ignores the heated stares from Cato. Generally he stayed away from the career pack and made little effort in allying himself with other tributes but Katniss. The Gamemakers had just called Katniss over to gave her a score while he is left alone in the cold corridor. He had always thought that his first visit would be to watch this place burn down to the ground. He would have the best sit in the house while Lubhcas holds him from behind watching the sinful city burn in their last bitter glory. Watching the rebels of 13 storms the place, the desperate citizens running in terror they've never experienced before.

Peeta brace himself for the upcoming event. There are twenty-four of them, only one victor, most will die during the first bloodbath. He needs to run, faster than anyone else and survive.

He lay in bed rolling around like crazy, the day has come where he'll have to fight. Dreadfully he wish he never have to get out of bed. An Avox walk in with the clothing that was prepared for him, however this time the Avox is someone else who Peeta is familiar with.

The woman looks at Peeta like he's something she just stepped on. He pitch black hair had gotten shorter than the last time he met her, and her thin eyes sharper. She spats out at him, "Well, I haven't got all day so hurry up blonde."

Peeta took the clothing from her and eyed her with a puzzled look but otherwise he started changing. "What are you doing here Becky?"

"Boss sent me in, we don't have much time so listen and be quiet." She shrugs at him clearly not interested in Peeta. "He wants me to repeat this to you word by word: **Don't** step off the metal circles. We're going to trigger the bombs at exactly the 61 second, so you better run at the right time."

"Take the brown bag with the yellow buckle at the foot of the pile of supplies. It will have everything you need in it, then get your hands on any weapon. Run, into the woods towards the mountains, don't get too far away from the force field if you can. Look for the cross shaped dents in the woods, but don't be obvious, follow it and you'll find water. Then you wait, wait for the others to die out or get killed. Use the girl while you can, but stay away from her in the start. The Capital is fragile, if revolution starts in the districts at the same time they are over. We will take you out if any form of fatal danger is exposed to you. Good luck baby."

Peeta nods while holding a hand over his mouth, trying hard to suppress a laughter. Lubhcas's tone and Becky's straight face just doesn't fit together. Becky narrows her eyes at him and snarls, she would be a pretty likable woman if she wasn't so uptight all the time. She is thin but her speed and skills are deadly, her short hair also made it easy for her to put on wigs and make up to go undercover that's why she's been inside the Capital for the longest. An excellent actor, wonderful fighter, that's probably why Lubhcas chose her to come today.

She did something that Peeta hadn't expects her to do. Awkwardly she put her arms around Peeta, it was more like a half tackle than a hug…wait, that is what this is, a hug!

Peeta hugs her back, she froze for a second but then pats him roughly on the back. To be truthful, Becky is like a mom to him. Strict and cold maybe, but she cares for him more than his own mother ever did. They stay like that for a while before she let go. "Don't die on us."

"I won't." Peeta told her sternly.

They parted ways down the hall and then Peeta went to meet up with Portia. He didn't dare to look back at where she disappeared to, afraid that he might start crying. He didn't want to play a part in this game but he knows that if he had gone with Lubhcas on the train he'd just bring even more trouble to the Outcasts. He would endanger Lubhcas's family and the people there since he would trigger a war between them and the Capital. People are selfish, he'd rather have district 13 do the hard labour and make the sacrifices than risk the lives of the Outcasts.

He said goodbyes to his prep team and even found himself a little attached to Effie and Haymitch. They were doing their best to keep him alive.

"Hurry up Peeta, it's starting." Potia pats him lightly on the shoulder as if calming him down. Peeta actually liked the woman. She might a Capital resident but she is just another poor lamb nurtured by the Capital's twisted manipulation, blinded by the riches and fest they are served with.

He got into the tube and watches her wave at him. After offering her a smile back his vision is covered by the steel wall.

As the tube slowly goes up he thinks of his plan. The games are being broadcasted to every district, everyone will see them. They love the fire they saw on Katniss, the high score she received, her bravery in volunteering for her sister. They will cheer for her, especially district 13, she had caught their eyes and will become a symbol.

As he found himself standing on a platform in a wide clearing which faces a giant steel cornucopia. A mountain pile of supplies and deadly weapons are set in its mouth then others scatter around the clearing. The arena is a forest this year, which is to his best advantage. The tributes were evenly spaced away in a large circle, all with different kind of emotion. Then he spotted the backpack Becky describes to him, about a hundred yards in front of him. A pair of daggers is about inches away from it so it was his best bet of weapon choice.

Peeta looks at Katniss, she was ready, ready to run right at the gong. If she did then she will die before his plan is complete. She notice him and Peeta took the chance to shook his head at her, intend to warn her about the bomb Lubhcas is about to trigger.

The gong sounds as well as the land mines go off with a single boom. Screams of agony and terror fill the air with discomfort. Those who were quick were able to pull themselves back onto the platform before their legs got blown off but landed flatly on their butts, others weren't as lucky. He rushes for the back pack and grabs it into his hand and then for the daggers. Smoke is everywhere clouding his vision but he can tell by the sound and footsteps that the others were recovering quickly so he sprints for the woods. Through the confusion and noises behind him he has no time to tell if Katniss was okay.

Those decided to flight were lucky since the land mines are in the interior of the circle. Peeta started jugging after the woods hide his form from the others and that he knows that no pursuers were on his trail. The daggers look fine and handy for both survival and combat so he locks them on to his belt. There was no need to examine the bag right now so he climbs onto the tree and started from there. Lubhcas taught him how to move by jumping on the trees, it leaves less trace for his pursuers to follow. He then noticed that this forest contains a variety of trees after spotting a hole in a tree trunk covered by leaves and grassy vines that is hard to see on ground he decide to stay there for the first day.

He got into the hole and found it quite comfortable. Then he slumps down beside his pack, it was a good size for him to carry and be on the move with. After unhooking the straps and opening the flap he took out the contains. Which are two pack of bread and crakers. A bag of dried beef strips and a box of dried fruit. A full water bottle. A box of matches and a light weighted sleeping bag. Also a small box of first aide kit.

He heard the canons sound and counted eleven in total. Which means thirteen is left to play, the careers definitely made it. He drank a little water and repacked everything. He is already out of range of those who fight be hunting, so he can rest for now.

As the night drew closer he watches them announces the dead tributes and luckily Katniss isn't in there. He made a mental note to try to find her in day three but otherwise she should be fine on her own. This is a forest with a landscape they're both familiar with and she hunts so the only way for her to get killed is if she was ganged up by the career pack. Tomorrow he needs to find water and other food source first, he didn't notice any marks on the trees on his way but he is sure to find one.

Then again, he needs to get closer to the force fields first.

* * *

Katniss holds her own ground as she descends into the deep valley. She is glade that she got distracted by Peeta otherwise she would have died right there. After the explosion she was able to get the orange backpack and a knife but not water and she can feel the thirst building up in her throat.

After knowing that Peeta made it she felt a mixture of disappointment and happiness. She would hate to have to kill him if it really comes down to it.

But she is determined to win this game no matter what it takes.

* * *

Cato surveys the supplies they've gathered. The explosion nearly blow his legs off if he hadn't pull back and land in the most embarrassing way for a career. They don't know why the explosions went off but it was probably a part of the game. He hadn't seen his blonde baker boy escape but he knows that he is alive somewhere for him to hunt down.

"We got to do some hunting now." Clove commented after the sky went black again.

"Yeah, any of you see where twelve went?" Cato prepares his knifes on his belt and scan his allies.

They shook their heads, no one knows exactly what happened after the explosion. Marvel laughs smugly at their leader. "We'll find them, and then you can have your fun."

"Then I call dibs on the girl on fire." Glimmer splits at them. "I can't believe she got more attention than I did in the interviews."

"Okay, okay." Cato snaps back at them. "Let's get going already."

Day one of the 74th hunger games is off to an interesting start.

* * *

**Reviews plz ?**


	7. first game

Lubhcas and the rest of the unit cleared out of their camp before sunrise.

The girl is getting closer to the force field faster than they had predicted. She wasn't their target and was bring the capital's watching eyes to them. So they had to clear out and reset camp further away from the force field. The other two units had been called back to go for the preparation bombing inside the capital. He understands that the girl would be driven back to fight sometimes soon he just hopes that Peeta won't be drag into it.

The two aren't exactly close by but they are not that far apart either so he wouldn't be surprised if they meet up somehow. That would be the best for the show to go on but it also makes him rage with jealousy. It just frustrates him that he can't blame the girl since she's only being played and he won't ever be able to get angry at Peeta for trying to get the capital overthrown.

He can only watch and wait for the right moment to strike. To go for the biggest prize there is….Snow's head. After all, it's not like him to be satisfied just by messing with people and blowing up places.

He searches the woods for any signs or mark on the trees. Although he has the bottle of water with him he still needs to find a source of water since supplies due to run out quickly in these places. What annoys him more is the fact that he is being watched by everyone in the nation makes him fidgety. It didn't take him long to find the first mark, as the sun rise higher into the sky he found it resting on a tree branch blended in by leaves.

Time passes by slow and torturous but he didn't dare to stop as he move from one tree to another. It wasn't hard to adjust into the surrounding but he can't get too comfortable when he knows that the others are out there hunting him.

So far he hadn't heard a canon sound for Katniss so he can assume that she's alive somewhere. However it's not time for them to meet up and a small part of him is trying to delay the acting. He is using her, he's not better than Snow in this case. Peeta knows that he is playing Katniss to his own advantage just like how Snow is using the tributes to show off how much power he holds over them. Yet he wants to live and this is the only way out of here alive. The second mark is about two trees away and the rest follow a trail of rocky pass to the east. After the tenth mark he found a small stream resting behind the bushes, visible from high in the trees.

He climbs down the tree and refilled his bottle, then he realize he needs to clean the water first. So he picks up the strangely yellowish grass from the side and dips the long leafy part in. He learnt it from one of the guys that had come with Lubhcas to district 12. These kinds of plant can be used to make sure the water is at least drinkable as long as he doesn't drink a whole lot in one gulp.

Soon he found some edible plants growing on the brushes. He didn't recognize them but they look like the berries they use to make cakes back home and since some squirrels were eating them it should be safe.

Hunting wasn't his strongest subject but a squirrel doesn't prove to be a problem for him. The dagger in his hand is light enough to be use as a throwing knife. Hesitating rather or not should he present his skills to the audience since he's suppose to be playing the baker's son who would most likely be the first one to die in the games and left his love alone and heartbroken after hearing the cannon. Which is why he moved slow when he's on the trees and purposely slip up a few times.

Afterwards he decides to give it a try and shoot the dagger towards the squirrel. It slices into its body as it leaps forward trying to escape. It drops to the ground and Peeta hurry over to pick it up and quickly skinned and cleaned it.

Raw meat doesn't taste too good but after trying Becky's cooking when he was 13, he supposes nothing else could taste worst. He spent the next hour or so quietly chewing on the bloody meat, after a week of the finest food in the world it is hard to swallow such thing but he manage by with the berries. They are sweeter than he imagine them to be which helps him wash down the meat.

The day was quiet until he heard slight rustling from the woods across from the waters which made him scramble up onto the tree and hide himself in the thick leaves. A girl came slowly out from the brushes and it was Foxface. She looks alive and well enough to prove that she had escape the bombing. He watches her scan the area and then taking the water into a small container. Now she is totally in his attack range he could easily kill her right now.

He should do it, the audience is waiting for him to make to kill. They must be watching him, unless there's a good fight going on elsewhre they'd be watching him.

His grip on the dagger loosens and tightens again and again. He didn't want to kill the girl but it made it so hard. He could let her go now and maybe tomorrow she would kill him. He can kill her now but that makes him felt breathless and…inhuman.

The sudden light vibrating on his chest made him loos his grip on the dagger and it went plummeting down. The sharp blade sticks itself into the girl's forehead as she looks up with wide eyes. He watches in shock as her mouth hang open in disbelief and fall on her knees. Blood travel down her face and drips onto the ground while her eyes met with Peeta's. She doesn't seem to see him but Peeta knows she knew it was him who killed her.

Then her body went limp.

Peeta didn't climb down from the tree, he sat there still confused about what had just happened. Then he unwillingly climbs down and pulls the dagger out of her skull. Blood gushes out from the wound, he didn't dare to turn back as he hurry off deeper into the woods.

His hands were still shaking when he heard the cannon. He found a tree and hide up there in between the branches. The blood on the dagger was still wet but had turned into a dark color of odd red. He cleans it on the leaves then put it back in place.

He had killed her.

He killed a girl without even intending to do so. Still, he has to hang strong for the audience to see and view his kill as a good and clean one. He tries to remain a poker face while lightly run a finger overhis chest. The necklace rest there and it was the source of the vibrating earlier.

Unsure of what it means he felt as if he has no more power left in him right now. It was too exhausting to think about what had happened and somehow he's sure he wouldn't want to know the truth.

It was the strangely red sky on the other side that made him snap out of his thoughts completely. He would have to be blind to miss it, that burning wall of forest opposite of where he stands.


	8. love's blindly insane

The flame engulfs almost half of the arena, anyone inside there must have either been dead or badly injured by now. The flame spreads quickly, he took notice that there are light footsteps coming his way. He then decided it's not wise to stay in a position where he's open to attack. Quickly he got on the move to his left, he felt the person coming his way but is unshared rather they're targeting him or just going the same way. He halt at a thick branch and hid behind the branches and leaves.

As fluently as he could he tries to smooth out his breath and hide his presence. A tiny figure rush by him on the trees as he noticed it was the little girl from 11. Rue, he thinks, but what was she doing towards the fire?

Silently he follows her and found something very interesting going on. The flames on the other side had died down and there, not far out of the danger zone stood the career pack and Katniss hanging on the trees.

He got there just in time to see Cato flailing to the ground. It must had hurt both the brute's pride and his head. Somehow the sight of that made him smile a little bit out of schadenfreude. Katniss didn't look too good and as her "star crossed lover" he should do something. Generally his first thought was to use himself as bait to lead the career pack away but that's just stupid. Then he noticed the Rue on the other tree staring at Katniss as she makes her bed on the tree.

The careers gathered on the ground waiting for her to flail out or make a mistake to give them the chance to kill her.

Katniss seems to have noticed this as she turn her head to lock gaze with the little girl. Silently Rue points to something above Katniss's head. He follows his finger to find a strange object hanging on the end of a branch. He couldn't tell what it was so he decided to stay and watch things unfold. He waited until he saw Katniss start to move up towards the tree as the anthem starts. It's risky even for a good tree climber as her. She's trying to cut the thing loose but Peeta couldn't understand why she's doing so.

By the way, she's not doing a fast enough job for the sky had gone dark again. She's forced to climb back down where he noticed she had received a parachute. He watches her gratefully rubbing the contains on her leg and hands, so it must be medicine.

After a while she climbs back up again to continue her work and as the thing fall down to the ground her realized it was a wasp nest. The nest broke open and furious wasps swarm out to attack the careers.

They started screaming and racing towards the lake. Glimmer and the other girl weren't as lucky and he watches Glimmer fall to the ground and going still. She looks deformed and awkward from his angle, doubt she looked better in other angles though. That's two deaths he's seen today.

Katniss scamper down and run in the opposite direction. He jump down from the tree and move towards Glimmer's body. The canon hadn't sounded yet so she's probably in some sort of coma. When he reached her the sight is disgusting. Green liquid spew out of her and limbs swollen to a horrifying size. He took notice to found the bows and arrows under her and rolls her over to get them.

Katniss came stumbling back as he adjusts the sheath of arrows in his arms. He went up to her and tugs her back towards where she had run off to.

"Peeta?" She asked, the poison from the wasp stings must had got to her but she's still got her shit together so he's glad for that.

"Come on, run!" He hisses at her, dragging her forward as he tries to pick up the pace. He hears footsteps, the careers had returned and Katniss is in no shape to fight.

Behind them the brushes rusts and Cato came hacking through them. He's sparkling wet with a sting under one eye but otherwise perfectly fine.

He urges Katniss forward and shoves the bow and arrows into her hands, she run off stumbling into the dark woods.

Then just as Peeta is about to turn to face his enemy he felt blade touches the back of his neck.

"Twelve?"

* * *

Becky slams hard into the wall, her back mad a painful contact with the hard bricks.

Blood trails down her chin as she stares emptily into thin air. Gloved hands wraps furiously around her fragile neck and forces her up against the cold wall in the dark alley behind one of the fancy bars in the Capital. She struggles against the hold as her nails dig into the leather but otherwise provide no help or support.

"Boss, you're gonna kill her." A stubby hand grip onto her attacker's and forcefully pulls them apart. Becky slide down the wall weakly as she wheezes and whips the blood off her chin. The third person struggles to keep his hold on her attacker. "Easy there, we don't want to cause a fuss right here boss."

After a few moments Lubhcas finally calmed down enough to hold himself back from strangling the woman. He speaks in a low tone with the words gritted out of his teeth. "Why did you do that?"

"I was doing him a favor." Becky hauled herself up with the support of the wall. "You're not helping him. You are going to kill him someday."

"Take that back!" He narrows his eyes at her, his fist clenched tightly by his side. "You know I'll never try to hurt him in any way!"

"Oh yeah?" She sneers at him, her face a deadly pale color and cold sweat running down her forehead. "You're spoiling him, you're protecting him, you feed him words of love and…it's all so beautiful that have you not thought about the fact that you won't be by his side all the time and danger might found him then! You can't hold onto and protect him forever Lubhcas! He needs to learn, learn how to defend himself and how to kill! You're giving him so much but you're also taking so much away from him." She laughs quietly to herself, the look of pity in her eyes. "You know why you're doing these, you're doing these things on purpose Lubhcas. I know you, I've watch you grow up and I know exactly why you're doing these things."

She points a shaky finger at him. "Everything up to now is just your plan of making Peeta attached to you, making him unable to live without you. Admit it Lubhcas, you're not helping him, instead you're just slowly chaining him to you."

"So?" Lubhcas asks quietly, his eyes covered by his bangs, then his fist slams hard into the wall. "You could have almost killed him goddamn it!"

"The necklace was just another way for you to have better control of him. I made another copy of the controller to the necklace and activated it when he had the chance to kill the girl. His death was a risk I'm willing to take." Beck replies blankly. "I believe in him to make the kill, he needs to be able to at least make a kill."

She continues, poisonous flowing out of her mouth. "You're just like your father, both pathetic control freaks. The only difference between you two and Snow is that you two are good at hiding it and covering it up with bright personalities and heart warming similes so people are willing to follow you blindly. Like father like son, they say, it's a good saying to put on you two bastards. It just irritates me that even though you know that Peeta will never leave you, you still do so."

"That's none of your business." Lubhcas orders as he turns his back on her. He took out the communicator and barks out a few orders to the other units before looking over his shoulder to see Becky still standing there. "Don't mess with Peeta anymore and that's an order. Am I understood division spy commander Jameston?"

"Yes sir." She bows her head lightly with sarcasm before going off towards the other direction. She can only do this much to help Peeta. She does pity him for being in love with Lubhcas, his sick love is just too heavy for any normal person to bear. Of course, she wasn't trying to separate the two love birds, no, she would never thought of doing so. She's merely trying to make Peeta stronger and make sure he'd live till the end of the game. And she pays the price for her actions, a fractured rib bone that will take time to heal and possibly some internal bleeding.

She takes one last look back into the alley but only caught the sight of the edge of Lubhcas's cloak melting into the darkness. Thoughtfully she made her way towards the flashy crowd and brightly lighted streets.

She had won this round, Lubhcas had already silently admits to her statement. Don't think the tiny trace of blood on his lips is too hard to miss. It's a bad habit of his to bit his lower lip whenever it's a problem that involves Peeta.

Now she can only wait and see.

Love is blinding and insane, she just hopes that it won't become something fatal for both Peeta and Lubhcas

* * *

**To all you people out there, the name Lubhcas is pronouced " loob-kash "**

**Plz review?**


	9. Deadly illusions

They say that fear can motivate people to do things that they normally are unable to do. Well, Peeta know that's wrong right now. His air was cut off by the strong hands that clenches around his throat so tightly he felt like it's already been snap into two. Of course, the burning pain in his lungs tells him that it wasn't over yet.

Cato seems to be in a haze from the poison and couldn't really tell things in front of him apart. Peeta struggles to reach his dagger, when he finally did he tries to dig it into Cato's stomach. He missed but Cato let go and stumble backwards. Peeta hold on to the dagger and find his balance after being pushed forcefully away. He needs a plan quick or Cato would kill him at this rate.

Higher, he needs to go higher and farther away, somewhere that Cato can't reach. Without second thoughts he bolt for the trees and started scrambling up. Only that his attempt was intercepted by a force that drags him by the collar and pull him to the ground. Then his eyes met Cato's and he saw something, something that's not normal.

He noticed that the tribute's eyes aren't the normal shade of color. His pupils are extended and looking very out of place. Cato looks like…like he's being controlled.

This new knowledge shocks him as he tries to get back onto his feet. Something's wrong, not just with Cato but their surrounding as well. Everything is getting blurry and twisted, it was like he was poisoned as well but that can't be. He wasn't stunned so how can he be affect by the poison?

Peeta move backwards as quietly as possible since Cato isn't facing him and he seems to be only able to act on instinct so maybe if he doesn't bring attention to himself he can get out of here in one piece. With that thought in mind he positions the daggers in front of him as a defence. There was something in the air, something that's making Cato act this way and it's slowly getting to him too. It had to be a part of the Gamemaker's tricks but for what purpose he doesn't know.

_Nothing matters…_

He felt Lubhcas's words being whispered beside his ears. He was hallucinating, whatever the thing is it had gotten to him. However hard he tries to get the hallucination out the illusion makes him want to linger in it longer. The ground is getting swirly in his eyes and Cato a blurry figure that somehow resembles his lover.

_Get a hold of yourself, Peeta… _

There it is again, Lubhcas's voice just ringing in his head. But he can feel his head getting heavier, sinking deeper into the sweet but deadly hallucination. Now he's seeing Lubhcas just in front of him, the urge to embrace him sets into Peeta's mind as he moves forward and reach out to the figure.

It's strange…Lubhcas shouldn't be here.

Wasn't he in the games just a moment ago? When did he got back home? Yes, home, inside the woods outside of district 12.

_Peeta!_

"Lubhcas" call for him just a few meters away. Peeta wants to touch his lover and tell him how much he missed him and how afraid he was. Shakily he reaches a hand out only to be tackled to the ground. It should hurt, but he just felt numb.

_You're too open to attack baby._

He felt the playful words forming fluently into his ears like a melody. Then he looks up into his lovers eyes, strange, they look blurry and aren't the exact same shade of color he remembers. Rough hands trails down his body, leaving a fire-touched feeling where ever they went. Peeta felt warm, his fingers tracing the chest of the person on top of him. "Lubhcas" leans in and bite the soft skin on Peeta's neck. Peeta move his head up to give better access as his hands tug at the collar of "Lubhcas's" shirt. They had done this a number of times in the woods for Peeta to feel comfortable enough. Lubhcas made it amazing, sweet and pleasurable. Everything was fine, amazing really, until the kiss.

The kiss made "Lubhcas" lost in the sweet and divine taste of Peeta's soft lips but it shocked Peeta. Not the fascinated kind but the kind that you get when you just woke up from a nightmare. This wasn't Lubhcas, his vision clear enough for him to realize the one on top of him was Cato. Cato, the blood thirsty tribute from 2, not Lubhcas, whom he loves.

Horrified he forces the blonde off him by bashing the other's head hard onto the tree trunk beside them. Cato, still hazed with blood trailing down his head went rolling to the side while Peeta got up and bolt towards the direction Katniss took off, at least to the direction he thinks Katniss took off. Tripping and stumbling along the way he made it far out of the career's sight.

His head feels dizzy, his lungs were on fire and his legs gave away once he's out of the danger zone. Somehow he had mange to stumble across a small steam where he could rest. There he continues to whip his lips with the water. What the fuck did he just do? He made out with Cato where everyone in Pathem could see! Disgusted and hating himself he continues cleaning his lips and if he could he would love to take a three hour long bath and scrub everywhere Cato had just touched clean.

The after effect of whatever poison the Gamemakers add is still there, clouding his vision with the familiar scenes of district 12 and Lubhcas. Then he hears footsteps behind him, alerting him to spun around just in the nick of time to roll away from an attack. He expects Cato but instead it was a boy from four charging at him after his first failed attempt.

_Peeta…_

No, not now, the hallucination has to go away or he's going to be killed for sure this time. He shook his head violently to get it out only to hear Lubhcaus's voice louder beside his ears. Not too loud, gentle enough to resemble the whisper he gives Peeta when they're making out but stern enough to make him froze and listen. Then he saw Lubhcas's hands grip onto his, the dagger in his hand.

_You can do it baby._

His eyes stare blankly pass the boy from four who now no longer looks like himself, instead a furry deer charging at him.

_It's simple, just send this dagger in softly at its neck, like this. _

He felt his hands being guided up the dagger no longer in his hand as he let it shot steadily in a straight line and watch it slice into the deer's chest.

_See, it's not hard at all._

Lubhcas says cheerfully beside him before Peeta bend down to collect the dagger. He smiles softly at Lubhcas before his vision went black.

_Sleep tight Peeta._


	10. Safety

**SO SORRY GUYS! I couldn't update cause I had to study for some huge tests for the past weeks! But now that's done I'll try to catch up with the updates.**

**Craiceáilte means cazy **

* * *

Kian had thought he knew Lubhcas well. He's only a couple ages older than him so they basically grew up together and that's a good 19 somewhat years so he figured he knows his friend. But in realty Lubhcas is too damn unpredictable and had never failed to surprise him.

They had thought Luhcas would go wild after seeing this latest update of the game, they even had the ropes ready to tie him down before he does something stupid and mess up their plans. Lubhcas sat in deadly silence as he watches the video play, they couldn't tell what he's thinking since he is completely emotionless. No laughs, no anger, no tears…nothing, completely nothing. He watches it as if it's just some random clips of television show the Capital residents watches every day. Really, it was worst then that, he would have at least makes some sick comment if it was those things.

Instead he merely turns it off and orders them back to post, the others hurried off but he stayed behind. Kian had never seen his friend so clam and it scares him even more than anything else. It's a good thing that Lubhcas hadn't gone nuts but it was just too unlike him that makes Kian worry. Like he said, they grew up together and he knows exactly what would set his friend off. One of those things is to not mess with Peeta, nothing physical and verbal jokes are only fine as long as they stay in line but that line is thin and totally depends on Lubhcas's mood.

What had just happened in the area was defiantly over the boundaries yet Lubhcas didn't react. This Lubhcas isn't the one he knows and the worst part is that he resembles that man too much, and Kian fears that his friend will make the same mistakes.

"Lubhcas…" He tries to speak, only to be glared down into silence. Normally he wouldn't be too intimidated by his friend since he knows that Lubhcas has no real intention of killing him but this time he can feel the cold murderous intention behind his glare.

"Is he alive?" Lubhcas covers his eyes with one hand and ask softly. "Just tell me yes or no."

Kian shook his head in disapproval. "Yes."

"Find out who set that game, I want payback." He shoves past Kian and vanishes into the woods, leaving Kian alone beside the camp. They still have a long night to go.

* * *

Peeta woke up to the soft songs of the birds. They seem fainted to him at first then grew louder as he slowly opens his eyes he can see the birds singing cheerfully on the branches above his head. He had made it to somewhere close to waters since he can hear the sound of water flowing. His throat is as dry as hell but he hasn't had the strength to move even a finger.

He wants to be back home.

No blood, no killing, and no games. He wants to wake up to find himself still in district 12 safely curled up in Lubhcas's lap. Feel his lover's fingers stroking through his hair, planting soft kisses on his cheeks, strong arms holding him in a firm grip, and listen to nothing but the steady rhythm of their heart beats. Lubhcas would tell him that it was all a bed dream and he'd whip the tears from his face gently before whispering him goodnight.

The sharp pain in his head pulled him back to reality.

He is still in the forest, lying motionless on the rocky muddy ground. Alone, weak, with an unexplainable pain that is driving him nuts. Peeta couldn't tell how long it has been since he passed out but judging by the sun it's somewhat around noon or it could be afternoon, his head is still in a haze. He tries hard to ignore the pain and the replay of yesterday's scene in his head.

He forces himself up, although still dizzy from the poisonous air he still has all his limbs and body parts intact. His fingers found his daggers on the ground beside him, and he can feel his backpack on his back. Should he be glad that he's still alive?

To think about yesterday's events it's just too unbearable for him and his first goal right now is to find a way to stay under the radar and rest until he regain enough strength to move around and scout out Katniss if she's still alive out there.

Slowly, he crawls towards the waters and rest his head on the banks where soft grass grows. But he couldn't sleep here, not like this. If only he has the strength to climb up the trees where he could at least buy some time if any other tributes found him, but he is only able to support himself up and stay awake. Whatever the game makers add into the air was no ordinary poison, the after effect is stronger than he imagined it to be. He needs to try to get himself together in case they decide to speed the games up again.

Even though he's not hungry right now he still opens up his backpack and have a little bit of the crackers and water. At least he isn't seeing any illusions now. Wait…what happen to the boy from four? He killed him and then he passed out so what happened after?

There was no dead body in sight perhaps they already collected his body away while he was passed out. What should he do now then? Staying here is the same as putting on a sign that says "attack me" so he'd have to move. He could follow the stream away but he's not sure where this will lead to and the last thing he need is to run into some bloodthirsty tribute in this state.

However there is no other choice so he has to get up and walk. With that thought in mind he stood up unsteadily and starts to move slowly. Then he heard the rustle of the bushes, and a very light footstep.

This is no good, not good at all.

He tries to hide himself into the trees but the person came out of the bushes faster and has their weapon aim at him faster than he could react. Peeta pulls out the daggers in front of his chest hoping that he could catch them off guard and escape if he just buys some time. Only that he didn't need to.

"Peeta?" The girl, Katniss, lowers her weapon once she realize who he is.

"Katniss…?" He felt his head getting dizzy again, his vision starts to be clouded like yesterday's and before he knows it he was pulled into the endless night mare if darkness again.

Katniss caught him just before he hits the ground. Rue came along from behind her, her arms full of twigs and broken tree branches.

"What happened to him?"

Katniss checks Peeta over and shook her head. "I don't know, but he's not hurt."

"Should we still carry on with our plan then?" Rue mention to the branches in her arms. "We should put him away first."

"Yeah, the plan can wait, help me carry him back first then we can figure out what to do next." Katniss nods and pulls the backpack off of Peeta and gave it to Rue. Then she straps his daggers back into his belt and pulls one of his arms around her neck to support him up. They make their way back in the direction where they had come from. Katniss unrolled her sleeping bag and set Peeta on it.

Rue was the one who noticed the little necklace on Peeta's neck. "That's a strange necklace he has."

"What necklace?"

"The one around his neck." Rue points to the slivery dark necklace hanging out of Peeta's collar. "It must mean something important to him if he decide to bring it into the area with him."

"Maybe," Katniss agrees as she carefully moves over some broken branches on the ground. "I didn't know that he brought something with him."

"It has something carved on it, but I can't read it." Rue flicks the necklace to one side, indeed there was something carve in it but it is carefully and skillfully carved in a weird way that it was hard to make out the words. From afar they just look like some random pattern or scratches.

"It's probably nothing, just leave him alone to rest. I'm going to go hunt something can you stay and watch over him?" Katniss adjusts her bow and set off to the other side of the bushes.

"Okay, come back quickly." Rue ran her finger over the carved lines once more before waving to Katniss and sitting down on the other side besides a tree.

The carven words don't mean much, it just spells _Craiceáilte._


	11. Death song

When Peeta woke up again it was already night time. He surveys the surrounding to find Rue nodding off not far away from him. "Rue?" He calls out to the little girl.

Her eyes open immediately at his voice. "Hey Peeta."

"What happened?" Peeta noticed the sleeping bag he's on and they must be some distance away from the water and Rue couldn't have carried him to here alone. Who did she team up with, no, what is he suppose to act as is the thing he needs to find out first.

"That's our question. Me and Katniss found you in the woods then you fainted." Rue answers, she got up and walk over to him. "Katniss went to get water, she said you would want some once you wake up."

It's true, he is sort of thirsty but now that he knows it's Katniss he would have to "be in love with her" again. Great, he just made out with Cato and now he has to be the star crossed lovers with Katniss for the whole nation to see. Kaniss came back just as he got up to try to shake off the numbness.

"Here, Peeta." She hand him a bottle of water which he gladly accepts and drinks. Katniss went aside to get out some bloody meat and hand that to him as well. "Eat something too, you still look pale."

Raw meat taste horrible but Peeta can't complain. The three sat in a circle with the two girls watching him eat. "Aren't you guys going to eat something too?"

"We already did." Rue shook her head then she eyes Katniss as if trying to figure out what to do. She looks back and forth from Peeta to her. Peeta can tell that she wants to say something to him but for some reason she couldn't, or is just too scared to say anything.

Katniss just continues watching Peeta until he finishes the food. "What happened out there Peeta?"

"Nothing happened." He couldn't tell Katniss of what happened because even he doesn't understand what had happened. Besides he is using her to put on a show he can't lose her right now, not just for himself but for Lubhcas as well. If there's one thing that he wouldn't want to see in the whole world is for Lubhcas to get hurt especially if the reason was him. The second thing would be letting his lover down, he knows that the plan was probably not Lubhcas's idea but it was a mission given to him to help over thrown the Capital and that kind of makes him feel useful. Lubhcas is great but sometimes beside him Peeta felt useless that he couldn't be of more help to his lover.

It might sound horrible but he is too weak compare to the soldiers who had been trained for their whole life. He's not as smart as some of the tactics in the units, not as quick as the spies, it's the truth. The only thing he's good at is his words, Kian had said that his words are his greatest weapon. Although Lubhcas always tells him that he would protect him and nothing to worry about Peeta still feel like he should be more dependent on his own. Lubhcas is already carrying too much on his shoulders and he doesn't want to be a burden to him.

Katniss frowns but otherwise said nothing, she doesn't believe him however she didn't try to ask him again. He grab his backpack from the side and shows them what he has, afterwards Katniss tells him of their supplies before helping him repack things in.

Rue got tired so she crawled into the sleeping bag first. It's acceptable since she's only so little, even the kids from the Outcasts wouldn't last long after running around in the forest for the whole day hauling branches to set up. Not to mention that they've been eating raw meat and berries for most meals.

"What were you guys setting up for anyways?" Peeta asks once Rue set into bed. Perhaps he can use it to his advantage in the games…

Then he spent a while listening to Katniss explain their plans. Overall it's a good plan, if they succeed it would most likely cause the careers to fight among themselves for supplies and cause them to set out to hunt for food. But it will also increase the danger of running into them in the woods, it would be better if he could gather the careers up and blown them up along with the supplies. Of course, that would be an impossible task for them so he would have to settle for just the supplies.

He offers to be the first watch since he's been asleep for most of the day, Katniss nods and went to sleep besides Rue. They're both too tired to put on a decent act tonight. He chose to sit not far away from the two, where there's a tree trunk for him to rest his back on.

Then he noticed that his necklace was hanging out of his collar. He fidgets it around his fingertips, it's suppose to be cold but he can feel Lubhcas's warmth still left on it.

"Is that necklace really important to you?" Someone whispers beside him. He found Rue awake and staring at him with curious eyes.

"…Yes." He told her, Katniss didn't wake up.

"Why?"

He chuckles at her question then he put the necklace back inside his collar. "I can't answer that…"

"Katniss has a pin from home as well, I wish I had something to take with me." She said to him, her eyes still full of wonder as she stare at him. She wants to know more about the necklace but he really couldn't tell her anything else. It wasn't like he could just tell her of Lubhcas's existence or what this necklace really means to him.

"You should go to sleep, we've got a big big day ahead of us tomorrow." He tries to mimic Effie's voice trying to lighten up the mood and the little girl smiles. She went to sleep after leaving Peeta alone deep in his thoughts again. If they manage to blow out the Careers's supplies then the game would be force to speed up, there will be more deaths no doubt but it would help greatly decrease the amount of people which means he needs to pull some acts for Katniss to make sure it does something to the audiences.

It's not his way of doing things but Rue would have to die eventually, she could get killed easily during their plan if she got caught. Katniss too, he wouldn't want his friend to die but if she does then he would have to play the grieving lover.

Peeta managed to get some sleep after Rue changed shift with Katniss. He was having trouble sleeping during Katniss's shift. They all got up early and ate some of his crackers and Rue's berries. Peeta spent the rest of the morning following them and help collecting and setting up what they need. Afterwards they decide to split up. Him and Rue go from different directions lighting up the fire while Katniss sneak in and set off the bombs. He circles around in the woods lighting up the first fire then starts to move on towards his next location.

After lighting up all of his parts he moves inwards, he wasn't suppose to but he decides to take a quick look at how Katniss is doing. If she fails he will have to do her job, anything to make sure this plan works out. He got there just in time to see the whole thing blows up. There was flame everywhere within the field, he couldn't see Katniss anywhere so he decided to withdrawal from the scene. From a distance he could hear shouting of the Careers no doubt they realize by now that they were tricked.

He retreated far enough but he hadn't hear the signal, he stood quietly in the woods long enough to start believing that he had missed the signal. Then he heard the fainted strangled battle call from his left which made his heart jump. Quickly he jumps over the branches and move towards the source of the voice. There's a pretty good chance that it was Rue or Katniss in trouble but it could also just be some encounter between other tributes.

When he got there the first thing he saw was blood. Not a lot, but enough to indicate whoever that was injured was dead. His gaze follows the blood to find Rue and Katniss on the ground. Katniss was holding Rue in her arms, it was Rue's blood on the ground. Then he saw the body of the other tribute, already lifeless with an arrow sticking out.

Simple, Rue got killed, Katniss made a kill and now they had lost an ally. For some reason he felt guilty for her death, if he hadn't gone off course he'd be with her and perhaps she wouldn't die here then. But the other half of him tells him it was okay, it was for the better, as the end drew closer it will get more brutal, she might die off in even worst scenarios.

"Katniss," He calls out quietly. The girl turn to watch him, she was trying to hold back her tears to show the audiences that she's tough."Let's move her, give her a proper burial."

She nods and let him help move the little girl to somewhere better, softer ground, more peaceful. While Katniss gathers up some flowers he sets Rue's body down on the soft grass and moves her hair out of her face.

"Goodbye Rue." He whispers to her as Katniss came back.

They buried her in flowers and then he sat there with his arms around Katniss, listening to het sing goodbye.


End file.
